liberproeliisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Conversa no quadro:Revisão de Conteúdo/@comment-34288720-20181223212755/@comment-14415732-20181227194513
@Omnipotente Simples: Absolutamente nada aí indica dimensionalidade inaplicável, pelo menos não como está no post original. Um universo ser incapaz de existir em um lugar não tem correlação direta alguma com dimensionalidade. @Alonik Esse conceito aí, que você perguntou do TT, é literalmente baseado em quebra da quarta parede e o próprio cara disse que tem infinitas interpretações. O que vi e deu a entender nas scans é que ele guardou a essência dos Deuses. Sim, ele compreendeu a amplitude do fim e da destruição de todas as histórias e do omniverso, mas ele explicitamente disse que guardou apenas as "essências" dos deuses, e o que ele guardou no bolso nem deu para entender direito, parecia uma esfera holográfica dos eventos, talvez para representar a essência dos deuses. Cara, uma coisa que tenho que deixar claro antes de tudo é que scans de HQs, a não ser que se refiram explicitamente às entidades ou sejam parte de uma mesma linha de histórias, não devem ser relacionadas, por vários motivos, dentre os quais os dois maiores são que autores diferentes encaram suas HQs de modos diferentes, e o outro é que é generalizar: A palavra "oblivion" é extremamente comum no inglês em termos literários para descrever o fim das coisas. Não quer dizer que tudo que tem a ver com o fim da existência ou etc. tem a ver com a entidade Oblivion. Nem toda a vez que falarem do fim da existência ou sequer do multiverso. Com isso em mente, vamos continuar: Essa scan do Galactus Lifebringer fala fora da minha influência. Isso pode indicar transcendência? Pode, mas pode indicar fora de seu alcance, pode indicar que a pessoa está num lugar inacessível ou simplesmente anátema á existência dele ou de seus poderes... Essa scan do Oblivion tem duas falhas: 1. Não se refere à história do Loki, isso é um evento bem mais antigo e até onde sei sem correlação direta. 2. Não tem nada na scan que se refere ao mundo das histórias. Essa outra pergunta do TT é literalmente exagerada pra CARAMBA em contexto mano. Você perguntou "Is Oblivion all void outside of the Marvel omniverse? In the ultimates 2 Galactus says that only Oblivion would win if the Omniverse dies". Traduzindo: "Oblivion é o vácuo fora de todo o oniverso Marvel? Em Supremos 2, Galactus diz que somente Oblivoion venceria se o Omniverso morresse", ao que o cara respondeu com "In Marvel continuity, Oblivion is an actual person, one of the big Conceptual Entities - that's him behind Death. But yeah, if the Marvel Universe ceased to exist, he'd be the only winner, and even then he wouldn't be around to enjoy it". Se quiser eu traduzo tudo, mas o cara não afirma que Oblivion é o vácuo fora de todo o universo, e a única coisa que disse é que ele seria o único vencedor, e nem ele estaria lá pra desfrutar a vitória. Não tem nada falando de que ele não saberia que cumpriu o objetivo; deu a entender que nem ele sobreviveria à destruição de tudo. E além do mais, só falou que ele "venceria" com a situação, o que também não indica absolutamente nada. Por exemplo, vamos supor que Bush queria destruir o Vietnã enquanto está o visitando, e no processo taca um monte de bombas nucleares lá enquanto ele ainda está lá. Ele morreu, mas ele "venceu": Ele cumpriu seu objetivo. E é exatamente esse o caso aí. Não, de novo, não tem nada que leva a isso das scans que mostrou. Loki estava em um lugar fora do omniverso Marvel e fora do alcance de Galactus ou da Eternidade (Na scan do Galactus Lifrebringer deu a entender que era o Galactus). E de novo, o nada da Marvel, pelo o que deu a entender nessa scan, não é "além" da dimensionalidade, pelo menos não que deu a entender aí. Thanos jamais se referiu ao plano como "além", apenas como "fora" (O que é apto), e também não vi nada previamente que afirmasse que esse "nada" seria além.